Completing the Trio
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: A new girl comes to Domino High and causes problems fir everybody. Philtreshipping and atticshipping. My first chappie fic.
1. Hiya! Shy girl comin through!

Me: Hello again! This is my second fanfic, but an actual chapter story now! Ryou, do the stinking disclaimer already!

Ryou: RyouxMana4eva doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Me: Thank you! Read and review like always

BOOK 1~The Gathering of Friends chapter 1

_Yami froze by the ancient gate way to the afterlife_

"_No, I won't go. I want to stay here with my aibou, my friends,"_

"_You know the evil one will be resurrected too Atem."_

"_We'll be able to deal with him. I want to stay Ra."_

"_As you wish Pharaoh Atem, all the yamis will be separated from their hikaris. Also Pharaoh, a warning. Something surprising will come when you go back to Domino City"_

"_Yes Ra, I understand…"_

Slowly she walked to the front of the class. Her messy brown hair covering her slightly brown face from anyone else's eyes. The orphanage had made her go to Japan to live alone. She was across some one named "Ryou Bakura". She heard quiet gasps at the back of the class. She didn't look up in sake of her own pride.

Teacher: This is our new student Mana Yousouchi. Please welcome her warmly to Domino City!

Mana brushed her hair out of her face and saw the only empty seat was in between two boys. One with tidy waist length white hair, the other with random pointing spikes if waist length white hair. For some reason, she blushed at the sight of both of them, and walked to her seat. Slowly the day went by, at the dismissal bell, she was about to run out when a soft hand caught hers.

Ryou: Hey, the gang and I want you to hang out with us today. You in?

Mana: Umm… sure.

Ryou: Great! I'm Ryou Bakura by the way. I live across from you. This is Yugi Moto, Atem something, Bakura something, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler,(deep breath) Seto Kaiba, Duke Devlin, Malik Ishtar, and Mariku, or Marik.

Mana: Wow, so many friends! I never had one.

All: WHAT?

Mana: I don't know why. People never liked me, especially when I'm holding this.

Mana took out her wand. The gang just stared.

Bakura: Mana, it is you. You're my wife's reincarnation!

Mana:… WHAT?

#########

Me: Ha! A cliffhanger! Beat that people!

Ryou: they already did.

I turn Ryou into a chibi.

Chibi Ryou: MANA! SHE BEIN MWEAN AGWAIN!

Mana: Awww! Too kawaii! I love you!

Me: I'll continue writing soon. For now, read and review!


	2. WTH? This made more sense in the manga

Me: It's almost summer! Dang school, taking away my writing time. Now Mana, you do the disclaimer this time.

Mana: RyouxMana4eva does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nyah~!

Me: Thank you, now enjoy part two peeps!

Chapter two Mana's memories unlock!

Mana stared at Bakura. Then at Ryou.

Mana: You're messing with me, right?

Bakura: No, we aren't messing with you Mana. Come on, let's go to Yugi's house.

Mana followed the gang out school. _Ok, this is freaking me out a little, and I feel all weird inside when I look at Ryou and Bakura. I have to know everything to understand this._

Yugi: We're here! Get in everyone-

Rebecca: Yugi, my cutie!

Yugi: (blushing) Oh, Mana this is my girlfriend Rebecca.

Mana: Oh! Hello there. You look very pretty.

Rebecca: Why thank you! Wow darling, you have actually found a decent friend! I like her!

Bakura: (growling) Let's go in already people!

Mana followed the gang into Yugi's house. She could tell it was a game shop instantly. There were games stacked everywhere. Then mana noticed no one was here, the lights were closed and there was closed sign hung up on the door.

Atem: Sugoruku is gone, thank Ra.

They entered one by one into Yugi and Atem's room.

Bakura: Okay Mana, this will seem odd, but me, Atem, and Marik are spirits resurrected from 5000 years ago. Ryou, Yugi, and Malik are reincarnations of us. We came from something called the 7 millennium items. I am the ring, Atem is the puzzle, and Marik is the rod. You, Mana, are the reincarnation of my secret wife Mana, who is your ancient self. Your spirit monster is-

Mana: The _Dark Magician Girl._

Bakura: Exactly. I am now going to unlock to you my happiest memory, the day we married…

_FLASHBACK!_

_On the back was Marik, wearing a simple white skirt and a white robe. On one side of him stood Bakura, a blood red robe on him with gold trimmings. He had a navy blue skirt on. His tanned six-pack was showing for his robe was open. Mana stood in a fabulous white and gold dress, she was covered in gold jewelry, which her thief stole for her._

_Marik: Do you, Mana, take Touzukoh Bakura as your lawfully wedded husband? (sorry if I got Bakura's name wrong!)_

_Mana: Yes!_

_Marik: And do you, Bakura, take Mana as your lawfully wedded wife whom you'll love and protect?_

_Bakura: Yes, with my life and heart._

_Marik: I now pronounce you bonded forever under Ra's Godly rays of energy. You may now exchange a kiss._

_Bakura tenderly kisses Mana, and she blushes._

_Bakura: I love you…_

_END FLASHBACK!_

Bakura: And now I'll unlock all of your sealed memories.

Bakura touched her forhead with the millennium key and unlocked her sealed past memories. Slowly, everything about her past came back to her.

Bakura: It worked, didn't it?

Mana just stared at Bakura and nodded. A single tear went down her face.

Mana: If that was my past life, then my new lover is…

Ryou: Me.

…

Me: Another cliffhanger, I know I'm evil.

Ryou: I can't wait till chapter 3! Me and Mana's first fic as a couple is going on smoothly.

Me: That's cuz I'm awesome like that Ryou. Review please!


	3. Ryou you naughty naughty boy!

Me: To start off, I just want to say thank you to Mairorah for her awesome reviews! Now, the disclaimer person will change each chapter, because I'm bore with using just Ryou and Mana for the disclaimer and conversations. They are on break cuz they will have a lot of screen time and need their rest. This chapter contains "risky business" yaoi style, well, I don't type about it, but still.

Atem: She owns nothing, cuz if she did, she'll be in the shadow realm, courteously sent there by moi.

Me: Thanks Atem. Read and Review!

3… 2… 1… ACTION!

Ryou: Me. I am the one you are destined to be with.

Mana: no wonder when I saw both of you I had a weird feeling. I felt an utter attraction to you two.

Soon everybody was outside. They all parted to their houses. Mana walked away hand in hand with Ryou and Bakura.

Mana: I hope I found the place I belong…

_Joey's POV_

Joey walked slowly away from the game shop. Everyone had a girlfriend, except for him and Seto. It was starting to get boring by making fun of him. He would never say it, but he was in love with Seto fricken Kaiba.

Seto: Hey mutt, wanna go to my house to play a childrens card game?

Joey: Sure Seto, whatever…

As they were walking to Kaiba Corp Mansion, Seto thought of Joey. He loved him very much, and this was the day to make him his. He didn't care if people called them gay, as long as he had his puppy, he was happy.

After Joey kicked Seto's butt with his _Flame Swordsman _because he was distracted by Joey's brown eyes, they both stood and sat on Seto's bed.

Seto: Hey mutt, I wanted to ask something from you.

Joey: What?

Seto then grabbed Joey's shirt and ripped it off. He then pushed him against his pillows.

Seto: I want you, I love you.

Joey: (tears in eyes) I had always loved you. I was just too scared to tell you. Now take me master.

Seto's eyes gleamed as they disappeared into a world of bliss.

_Ryou's POV_

After leaving Mana at her apartment, he turned to see Bakura staring out the window with a blank expression.

Ryou: What's wrong Bakura?

Bakura: Ryou, would you get angry at me if I told you I still have feeling for Mana?

Ryou: Of course not, she was your past love…er…(Getting a bright and nasty idea) I have an idea that will make Mana both of ours.

Bakura: What?

Ryou Come here… (whispers in ear)

AND… CUT!

Me: That was awkward to write. What is Ryou's idea? I won't make you guess, I'm writing it right now.

Atem: What is it anyways?

I whisper into Atem's ear.

Atem: Oh… My… Ra, Ryou has a sick, sick mind.

Me: I know right. Please review! It gives me the spirit to write more.


	4. Lemon Almost explicit

Me: I'm on a roll! This chapter contains flirting, and alemon. KEEP OUT OF REACH OF CHILDREN!

Malik: She owns nothing but my body.

Me: EEEWWWW! NOOOO!

Malik: I love doing that.

Me: I'm gonna kill you! Read and Review if you don't want Malik to die! ~gero gero gero.

5…4…3…2…1…ACTION!

~time skip o' doom! ~

Teacher principal guy: You are now all 18 and graduates of Domino High! CONGRATULATIONS!

All the students cheered and threw their caps into the air. The whole gang hugged each other. It had been two years since the final duel. They didn't know it, but the evil that had been waiting and was forgotten, was near…

The gang went out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate their graduation. They were gonna pay the bill, when Seto stood with a blushing Joey.

Seto: I know it's all so sudden, but Joey and I had planned this wedding for 2 years. We are getting wed next month, you are all invited.

All: CONGRATS! FINALLY! WOW MARRIAGE!

Seto smiled at his puppy. He had made a deal with the ancient Gods of Egypt last week so their dreams of a family would come true…

_FLASHBACK OF SUPER SPECIAL AWESOMENESS!_

_Seto slowly concentrated on his millennium rod, which he had owned in his past life._

_/Please, Osiris, Horus, Seth, and Ra, hear my plea and come before thee!/_

_There was a bright glow, and the 4 male gods appeared._

_Seto: Oh mighty gods of Egypt, please hear my wish_

_Ra: We already know what you want Seto._

_Seto: So will you grant it? Will my puppy become a woman on her, I mean his, wait, oh whatever, wedding day?_

_Osiris: Yes, but on one condition._

_Seto: What is it?_

_Horus: You must do an ancient Egyptian wedding, in honor of us, and to see if you are faithful._

_Seto: Of course. I was planning to anyways._

_Seth: We know, let us see if you change your mind though._

_And with that happy thought, they vanished._

_END FLASHBACK!_

Seto, smiled. He never changed his mind. He wanted an ancient Egyptian wedding. It is more bonding than any other.

~TIME SKIP~

At his apartment floor, sat Mana, watching a show about something called Pokémon. He and Bakura had readied his room for their eternal bond ship ceremony. Bakura had found it a week ago in Mana's 5000 year old spell book he had kept. Now to get her in bed…

Ryou: hey Mana…

Mana: Hey Ry-!

Ryou had pulled her lips to his and was kissing her without mercy. Bakura literally came out of nowhere and started groping around her body. An orgasm went through her like lightning, and she moaned. That aroused them; they knew the ceremony was going perfectly. They grabbed her and threw her to Ryou's bed. She looked at the leather clad angel and demon before her. (Warning: lemon ahead) they went down upon her and cut her dress off with knives. They then moved to her undergarments. After that, they proceeded in striping slowly in front of her, sending orgasm after orgasm into her.

Bakura: Ryou, you take the top, I'll take the bottom.

Ryou: yup, this will be fun, right 'Kura?

Bakura: Very, hikari.

Ryou went to her and pressed his lips softly against hers as Bakura spread her legs apart and coated his arousal and fingers with oil. As Ryou stuck his arousal into her mouth, Bakura finished preparing her and stuck his hardened arousal into her virgin opening. They both smirked at her muffled yell of pleasure. Soon, Mana grabbed Ryou's bottom and squeezed it, causing so much pleasure, he released all his bitter-sweet seed into her mouth, which she amazingly swallowed. Soon, Bakura too released his seed. Then he and Ryou switched and re-did the process.

After about 3 hours, they stopped and la down, exhausted.

Mana: What… the f***… was that?

Ryou: Sorry if we surprised you. It was my idea. I wanted you to belong to both of us, and we found your old spell book. This was in it to put 3 people bonded forever.

Bakura: Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!

Ryou and Mana giggled and fell asleep, Mana in the middle with her two white haired kois on each side, wrapping an arm and a leg around her…

AND…CUT!

Me: O.o My first lemon ever. I hope I did okay. Tell me if I did good or bad! The next chapter will come out soon. REVIEW FOR MY SANITY!


	5. Here comes the bride with a set?

Me: Zzzzzzzzz…

Joey: Seto, what did you do to her?

Seto: Sniped her sleeping pills into her water.

Joey: RyouxMana4eva does not own anything but her sleeping pills she had left over from her surgery.

Me: Zzzzzzzzz… I want CAKE! (O.o I actually said this one night.)

5…4…3…2…1…ACTION!

~time skip-2 weeks later~

Ryou and Bakura kicked open Mana's door. They had been knocking all morning, she didn't answer. They came back at noon, still nothing. It was 6:00 p.m. they were very worried, when they heard a scream, they decided to kick open the door.

Ryou: Mana? Mana where the heck are you?

Instead of an answer, they received a retching sound coming from the bathroom. They looked in at a crying Mana, a white stick beside her, and her head resting on the clean toilet seat. She looked up at them. Instead of pain and sorrow in her blue eyes, there was happiness and joyful tears. She then weakly7 pointed at the stick like object. Bakura, eyes wide, looked at the two pink lines, now turning maroon, confirmin she was pregnant.

Ryou: But who's the father?

Bakura: I don't know, but we're going to have to schedule the wedding after Joey and Seto's. The ceremony is almost complete.

Ryou: Tomorrow is their wedding, what about a month after theirs?

Bakura: Perfect.

~A month later. FEEDBACK- Joey turned into a girl and is now named Joann. She is currently pregnant with Seto's kid. ~

Mana walked slowly down the aisle as people turned their heads to her. She had a simple white wedding dress with artistically scattered sequences. There was a long tail behind her, and a small lump started forming on her stomach. In front of her was her soon to be husbands. Ryou had a white tuxedo and black tie with a pink rose in the button hole. Bakura had a black tuxedo with a white tie and a red rose in his button hole. After he vows and kisses and the ceremony, they brought her upstairs.

Ryou: Before you're two months pregnant, we want to have a little fun.

Bakura: Is that ok with you?

Mana simply nodded…

~time skip: at the hospital~

Doctor Dude Person: Apparently there are twins. That girl has Ryou's genes, and that one has Bakura's genes. Weird.

Mana: I wonder how each will look like.

Ryou: 7 more months love.

Bakura: Great, 7 months of mood swings, cravings, and morning sickness. Absolutely wonderful.

And he looked like he meant it.

AND…CUT!

Me: kill me for not doing the wedding ceremony, I'm 13, I know nothing except the I do's. What do you think? Review for my sanity!


	6. There are no words for this

Me: I need your help people! I need to find names for the baby girls! Arigato!

Duke Devlin: (background music "sexy back") She don't own us. If she did, I would have less screen time and be less sexy. WARNING: you might cry on this chapter. I wont say why though.

Me: so true. Read and review!

5…4…3…2…1… BLAST OFF!

~time skip, two days later~

Mana: Tea! I don't want them to wear pink frilly dresses!

Tea: But they'll look cute on them! Right Atem?

Atem: ( looking up from a pack of children's cards) Umm, I don't think so Tea. It just doesn't suit all three of them. Well, Ryou on the other hand though…

Ryou: say that I'm feminine pharaoh, and I swear to Ra I'll f***ing kill you.

Atem: Scratch that.

They all shopped for everything the babies would need. At the apartment, Bakura had a surprise.

Bakura: I bought a house so we'll all properly live together. It has 4 bedrooms, which is perfect.

Mana went up to him and kissed him, then Ryou.

Mana: I love both of you. Come loves, let's go to bed.

~long time skip~ Mana is 81/2 months pregnant~

Everyone was at the mall, enjoying stories of mirth and laughter. All of a sudden, a young women came up to them. She had rough blond hair, and dark red eyes. Bakura, who knew her, but didn't recognize her due to his happiness.

Girl: hello, my name is Nikore, Nikki for short. I came to do something.

All of a sudden, Atem recognized her as the one who killed his wife 5000 years ago because she was in love with him. He didn't say anything, he knew she was the evil who was resurrected when the yamis were. Yet he didn't know what she wanted, she paid no attention to him, only Baku…ra… NO!

Nikore: Bakura kun. Remember me? I loved you 5000 years ago. I cant believe you replaced me with this pregnant slut!

Ryou & Bakura: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL OUR KOI!

Bakura: you bitch! How dare you! She is my wife.

Nikore: so the slut is married to two guys. I'll make you mine Bakura-kun. I'll kill the mother and the child, this, this demon slut who is manipulating your mind.

Mana: Ryou… 'Kura… I'm scared.

Nikore: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SLUTTY BITCH!

Nikore then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mana.

Mana: no… my babies…

Nikore: sayonara, mother fucker.

Ryou and Bakura: NOOOOO!

Nikore pulled the trigger and shot Mana's arm, for she had aimed badly. Ryou and Bakura yelled and tackled her. The security came and arrested Nikore, then called an ambulance. Mana's last thought was /my babies… save them/

~at the hospital~

Mana's hearing was blurry. She heard the doctors as though in a dream.

"_Get the life support in Daisy! She's going into early labor!"_

"_Oh GOD! MANA! LIVE! JUST DON'T LEAVE US!"_

"_RYOU! WE CANT DO ANYTHING! GET OUT AND LET THE DOCTORS DO THEIR JOB!"_

time skip-the next day~

Mana woke up with a pain in her stomach. She felt it to be empty. She touched it more to only get the same results. She opened her eyes to be in a hospital. She saw a long scar on her stomach.

Mana: No… they never got to live! WHY THEM! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE DIED INSTEAD!

Soon Mana was crying non-stop. She had a sudden vision from her past life. The day she died…

_FLASHBACK_

_Mana gave one last push and the baby was out, but there was something wrong. There wasn't any crying._

_Mana: KIsara, what's wrong with my baby?_

_Kisara: (sobbing) Mana, she's dead._

_Mana: NO! bakura's child… his… baby…_

_And with that, Mana died…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Mana: NO! I already lost one! Why do I deserve to lose two at once! WHY RA? WHY?

Ryou and Bakura came in to see why Mana was yelling. She was about to cut her neck with a scalpel when Ryou knocked it out of her hand.

Ryou: What are you doing love?

Mana: ( crying full force now) Why is there any other reason to live? My daughters are dead Ryou, DEAD!

Bakura: they aren't dead Mana. They're alive.

Mana simply stared at her two husbands.

AND…CUT!

Me: oh the anticipation! I need names people! I'm giving a day, that's it! REVIEW!


	7. Happy Family

Me: I would like to thank my bestest friend Esther for the name idea! I love you like a sis! Have an awesome summer vacation!

Yugi: She doesn't own us. If she did, there would be puzzleshipping, tendershipping, bronzeshipping…

Me: Shut up.

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1….PIZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAA!

Mana: What… What do you mean? I thought they were put in early labor?

Ryou: They were. But your wand magic saved them.

Bakura: I put a spell on them to make them a half month older.

Mana: Can I see them?

Doctor dude: Here they ar-? Mana you're awake!

The doctor went over to her and handed her two bundles of pink blankets. Ryou and Bakura went over to her and smiled at the two girls in Mana's arms. One had sky blue eyes the shape of Ryou's and Bakura's hair. The other had midnight blue eyes the shape of Bakura's with Ryou's hair. The only resemblance to Mana they had was the blue in their eyes; they both had a hint of light blue in it. The two girls looked up at their mother and fathers. They smiled and cooed.

Mana: Awww. Look at them.

Ryou: how will we explain that they have two fathers?

Bakura: If they question us, we will tell them hikari.

Yugi: hey Mana! OH! The babies! Let me see! What are their names?

Mana: The one that has the lighter eyes will be named Ryoana and the other Bakana. A little of mine and a little of yours!

Bakura: Perfect.

~long time skip, 5 years later~

Mana sighed when she came home from the store, there was another murder. She was scared of bringing her daughters there. They were turning 5 tomorrow, and she had promised them she would let them go after their birthday.

Ryoana: MOM! Baky is being mean to me ag-gain!

Bakana: No I'm not! Shut up!

The 23 year old magician stood up from her bed and smiled. Both her children had gotten Ryou's British accent. She walked into Ryoana's room to see Bakana holding her favorite card above her head.

Mana: Sweetie, let go of your sister's _Daylight Magician _card. You know Atem made that for her. How would you feel if Ry got hold of your _Midnight Magician_?

Bakana's eyes widened, and she gave the card back. Mana chuckled. The two girls were so much like their fathers. Speaking of them, they were late. She glanced at the clock. It was 6:00. She sighed. Hopefully Bakura didn't send something else to the shadow realm.

Ryou: We're home!

Ry and Baky: Father and dad are home!

Bakura: Hey, sorry we're late, I sent the microwave to the shadow realm… again.

Mana giggled when both Ryou and Bakura kissed her cheeks at the same time.

Ryoana: Mom, why do we have two dads?

Bakana: yeah, I have been wondering…

Mana: I'll tell you girls when you're 16 and smarter! So you'll understand what I'm saying.

Both: Ok.

Bakura: They grow so fast don't they.

Ryou: I know what you mean 'Kura.

Mana: Go upstairs little ones, me and your fathers are going to decorate the house for your birthday!

Both: YAYYYY!

~the next day~

Ryoana: Mom! Kuano-kun is here!

Bakana: A.K.A your crush?

Ryoana: YOU like Atemu-kun!

Bakana: Shut up!

Kuano: Ry! Oh. Hi Baky!

Bakana: hey.

Mana: Let's get this party started. They're all outside!

Ryou: This will be fun.

Bakura: you said it hikari.

AND…END!

Me: that's it peeps. I'm making part two right now. If you're curious, this is everyone's kids.

Ryou x Mana x Bakura~ Ryoana and Bakana

Atem x Tea~ Atemu and Isabel

Yugi x Rebecca~ Kuano and Tiano

Seto x Joann (Joey remember?)~ Scylia and Kisara

Malik x Marik (Malik turned into a girl) ~ Caitlyn and Peter

Tristan x Serenity~ Kristen and Tommy

Me: Let Duke Devlin rest in peace. He died because his fangirls ripped him apart.

Ryou: That's nice. REVIEW!


End file.
